User to user chat communication systems are known in the art. Such systems provide an interface for a user where the user inputs a message that appears on a display used by the intended recipient of the message. These systems are typically called “instant messaging” because the message is “instantaneously” send and displayed for the recipient without input from the recipient. Example instant messaging systems are run between computers over the Internet by companies such as YAHOO, AIM, MICROSOFT and the like. In each of these systems, the user must first install a chat application or use a web interface such that the user can communicate with the instant messaging servers that provide the service. After registering with the instant messaging server, the user must then go find and add people with which the user wants to communicate. The process of finding and adding new people or devices with which a user would like to use an instant messaging type service can be time consuming and wasteful especially in a situation where a user wishes to communicate with certain devices in a particular area or within a particular network.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.